transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Hypocritical Oath
Summary: While trying to get medicine for his geniune ailments, Groove is cruelly attacked by First Aid. '''Autobot City - Repair Bay ''This is the main repair bay for the Autobots. Several operating tables lie in a row here, and a long bench lines one wall. On the bench are assorted tools used in repairing damaged Transformers. Scattered throughout the room are various repair bots, awaiting the arrival of more wounded to repair. The room gives you the perception of being immaculately clean, not a tool out of place. ''On the left side of the operating arena are wide sliding doors that open into the recovery ward. Less frantic than the busy repair bay, it consists of two rows of immaculate beds on opposite walls for those needing peace and quiet to rest and recover from their repairs. The sounds of quiet conversations between medic and patient, or between visitor and patient, are about all that disturb the quiet. The white and Red doctor leaning against the wall rubbing the area right above his visor and helm, rumbling softly to himself in some of frustration and apparently bring up Peacekeeper's name here and there, perhaps along the lines of that she is either going to kill him or something along the lines of she would never stand for this. Groove wanders into the medbay, shifting his shades to the top of his helmet and waving at First Aid. "Hey there man!" he grins, turning a chair round and sitting on it backwards, rocking it back and forth as he stares at the medic. "I'm ill bro, do me a favour, I need sweet sweet medicine" First Aid visor flickers at his indeed gesault brother indeed walks in. Primus, why must he be surrounded by three trigger happies and a Hippie? The doctor then walks over to him and crosses his arms over his chest, "Groove-- you do realize that Athelet's hand is not dangerous, nor will it endanger your life-- perhaps annoying, but is not deadly." Leans in closer, which his visor flickering again, "..secondly your in perfect health and you have a serious problem. Sad thing is, I could argue this fact but I'm sure it will fall on deaf audios and Hot Spot will never see the problem, because I happen to be the doctor." First Aid stands back up again and walks away, "...so is there really a reason you want this medication, outside of just to go on your little trips of stupidity, dream worlds, and fantasy's or are you /really/ hurting?" Groove falls silent. "Well uh, what about my heart condition eh? My lasercore is all squiffy and ticky and I need the stuff to keep me going. And I have a cough, see!" He gives a little cough. "Maybe I will die First Aid, Hot Spot won't thank you then!" First Aid just stares at him, "..you can't just come out and admit it can you." He says in a very flat, calm voice. "...you Groove, will be the death of me. Because of your slagging addiction problem. Its like a virus and I don't know how to get rid of it on you." He shakes his head, "Worse of all," He walks over to the medication cabnet. "..if I said no, Hot Spot would come down on me like ten tons of bricks because he believes you over me." As First Aid walks to the medical cabinet, Groove leaps to his feet and follows him. "Oooh yeah, see, I don't think you're a good doctor. All I want is something to pep me up, and you're all bearing down on me. Its too much man!" he clutches a hand to his head. "Not treating the sick, I don't think you're a very good medic. I'm probably a better medic than you!" He stops to print out his stat sheet from his chest, and stares at the bit of paper. "Uh. Oh, no I'm not, scrub that" First Aid clenchs his fist gently, and stares at his reflection for a moment then at Groove's. He quickly spins around and places his red index finger againts Groove's chest, "I'm /not/ a good Doctor! No-- I'm probably not for giving into your addictive qualities and not have the ball-bearings to stand here and continue to tell you no, for your own slagging good. Because we are /brothers/ due to us being gesault members and I rather not have Hot Spot jumping down me for doing the /right/ thing, because he doesn't see what I see." First Aid sighs and turns back around, "Your not sick.. or at least not sick in one way.." Groove gives a little cough again and holds out his hand. "C'mon Firsty, look, hey, you do this, and we can take a road trip together. Get out there, clear your head from all these 'rules' and 'regulations'. Who cares man, who really /cares/?" First Aid just stares at his reflection, "...yea.. whatever.." The poor doctor, as normal, sadly can't stand up against anyone for very long, why? Because he is a kind to the core, and really his moment he does fight never last long. He takes out the card which unlocks the medical cabnet and holds it there for a moment, "..Groove.." Groove leaps to the cabinet. "Its okay man, I know what I'm doing, I'm an expert!" He hitches his shades to the front of his face, and starts to take bottles of space-pills. "See man, just one of each, for research purposes!" First Aid succeeds in grasping Groove, throwing it off-balance. First Aid clenches his fist again, it shakes and then he back-hands Groove, "You idiot! Your medical case is addiction and because I'm so nice.. so.. foolish.. I allow this to continue, because /no/, I can't stand up on my own, because I'm the /nice/ doctor." He growls and closes the cabnet again. "Next time, you go to Peacekeeper, and lets see how well you deal with her!" He quickly storms away, spacing the key once more and heads for the lounge. "..maybe next time I'll give you a medical reason for all of it!" Groove staggers backwards, his arm full of pill pots spilling everywhere as he clutches his face in agony. "Uuuuuh First Aid... why...?" he croaks as half his face falls off and his optics turn black, his body thumping to the floor First Aid stops, glances over his shoulder and looks at the fallen Groove on the ground, "..if I leave you there and Peacekeeper finds you-- she'll ask what happened." The white and red doctor starts to head back over, "You'll tell her I went crazy and tore you apart.. or perhaps come up with some story so that it makes me turn into the bad guy." He stands over Groove's downed body with his crossed arms over his chest, "...and this is why I keep myself locked away-- and this is why I don't ever.. grow." He picks up the medication from the floor, stashes them away in sub-space pockets, before he lifts up Groove and lays him on the medical berth. "Slagging al.." First Aid mutters as he falls down to his knees and rests his head on the medical berth next to Groove. "..how much more of this can I take?" Groove just lies there motionless. His face slowly falls off, and his crotch wheel slowly rolls out of his body and down the corridor before hitting a wall and falling over Groove falls apart from the not so strong medic, and the dear ol' doctor sighs, stands up, and gets to work to get Groove back online . First Aid was feeling bad about this, however another part of him which was the side getting a tad more vocal lately was thinking, 'serves you right'. Seems all those years being around Ratchet was catching up to him. As Groove is repaired, he jerks up to a sitting position. "Oooh man!" he mumbles, clutching his head. "You've CHANGED, First Aid, you used to be a cool guy. But now look at you, violent and brawling. You're one of THEM, an oppressor, keepin' the little person down. You're a BULLY" First Aid just remains silent as he cleans his hands, "..I haven't changed-- just tired." He pulls out one of the medical bottles that Groove would have made off with, looking over it. "...and you-- have a problem." Shakes the bottle. "I protect life, heal it.." he closes his hand around the bottle. "..and by you going on your little joy rides, and me allowing it, I'm just harming your life and endangering the teams." "Groove, we are a team, however-- unless you can control yourself, then I will have to take action and control it for you. Hot Spot or not, I place my foot down on this." The doctor then spaces the bottle once more, "..you have a medical problem, fine-- but if you don't, then stop acting like you do. Much of this could be highly toxic to your systems if used for the wrong reasons." Silverbolt only walks his way to the entrance and.....leans against the door way. Newp.....he's not getting into this. no sir. "Put your foot down?" Groove rubs his face. "You mean your FIST First Aid. I never saw you as a violent guy... I'm gonna have to report you I'm afraid. Guys come in here to get fixed, not to get injured. I'll tell Hot Spot to put you on an anger councelling course..." "Like you need to be on a drug addiction council?" First Aid remarks back quickly. "If Hot Spot wants explinations, I'll give them, but do not come to me if you require any medication, bring it to Peacekeeper." He tosses the rag to the side, "..she can deal with your.. medical problems." First Aid then walks over the medical cabnet, opens it back up, and starts to place back the bottles and ambliments that were taken out. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Groove pouts. "I am a /psychic explorer/, I am not afraid to test the limits of the mind and body! Unlike you!" He gives a humph and goes into a sleep cycle "More like a psychic nut.." First Aid mutters to himself in silence. He closes the cabnet again and locks it, noting Silverbolt's reflection in the glass. The doctor sighs and turns around slowly, his visor flickering, "Something I could do for you Silverbolt?" Silverbolt chuckles. "Such a constrast in the same team. I know how ya feel, First Aid." First Aid shakes his head, "Contrast.. yea a big one." he rubs the back of his neck gently. "..a drug addict hippy-- a gunslinging leader.. a former decepticon-- and the only who understands where I come from is off doing patrols over the city, cause he is perhaps the only one dedicated to his job as much has I am to this medical bay." Silverbolt shakes his head. "And yet, you've gotta be able to tolerate them when needed." He says a chuckle. "yeah. I know what you mean. Fireflight has a habit of zoning out on the ground as he flies at Mach 2......so you have to keep him from zoning out for TOO long." First Aid nods gently and crosses his arms over his chest, "..I-- just.. I don't know. Maybe to many years of medical duty and dealing with all this." His optical visor flickers, "..at least as a commander you can bark at them into shape, I bark," He motions to Groove recharging form, "I get called down for it as if I committed a crime. We-- sometimes yell at those we care about the most.. but by some, it is highly mis-understood." Silverbolt thinks for a couple of seconds. "Have you tried talking to Hot Spot? If you truly think is a huge problem and Groove doesn't seem to want to help himself.....talk to Hot Spot. I doubt Hot Spot will sit by while his team disintegrates under him." Groove walks back in through the door, a large space-plaster on his face, glaring at First Aid First Aid shakes his helm and sighs, his visor growing dim. "..like I'll be listened to. I'm just the doctor, what do I know--" He motions his hand, "I can kick and scream, I can yell and try to make the point, but well, slag-- if I do, thus is the result. I try to protect someone from themselves-- they never listen.." sighs and looks up at the cieling, "..I guess this is what I get for caring to much." "Kicking, screaming, and yelling are all very unlike you," Hot Spot says, entering with a bushel of apples, freshly picked from Autobot City's apple orchards, to be donated to needy children who like apples. (Those that don't get those little lemon-shaped bottles of lemon juice.) "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" "He's not, he's not !" Groove moans. "He was treating me for my space-flu, and then the next thing I know he's punched me in the face and my face fell off, and my crotch wheel rolled away! He's not a doctor, he's a /psycho/ man, power has gone to his head!" Hot Spot drops the apples, some of which implode into individual blue vortices. "First Aid! Is this true?!" "Its a metaphore sir." First Aid states as he glances over to his commander, then glances over to Groove as he speaks up, then over to Silverbolt, before he just shakes his head. "..Sir," Then watches the apples fall and hrms softly, "There was nothing wrong with Groove on a medical level and he wished for medication, many of those medical items we have here can be highly toxic if used in the wrong manner and dangerous to our systems. That is why they are kept locked away." He motions to the shelf. "Groove has addiction problems, sir. If I did not take action, he would have walked out with these items-- if I allowed him to do such a thing, what type of medical doctor would I be?" Hot Spot nods, and turns to Groove. "Groove, do you have anything to say on your own behalf?" Groove stares sullenly at First Aid, before taking out a tape labelled "Autobot Code" "Hot Spot sir, I think THIS will say it all!" He places the tape in a player, and hits the on button. The sound on it fills the air, and he stands, listening to it with a stony silence, glaring at First Aid accusingly. "Glub glub bloop bloop glub" goes the tape "Hmm. Maybe we should have had Cosmos read the Handbook for the tape and not Seaspray," Hot Spot says, scratching the back of his robot neck. "I dunno man" Groove says, tilting his head. "Don't be all down on him cos of his voice, I think... oh" He ejects the tape and stares at it. "Oh sorry guys, this is the Sparkplug and Hound tape..." Peacekeeper stands in front of her office, leaning a shoulder against the frame of the doorway with her arms crossed over her chestplate, as she studies the Protectobots. She had to return to the City for a few items early this morning, and thus had to take some time to recharge. She was woken up because of the commotion outside and had listened for a bit before exiting, although she seems to be just standing there for now. "I really don't know why that tape exists," Hot Spot mutters. "Here, I've got the Handbook tape," he says, handing a tape that looks suspiciously like Eject to Groove. Silverbolt looks to Hot spot. "Hot Spot.....mind if I say something here? Since....you and I seem to have the same position with teams?" First Aid shakes his head gently, "..Groove even you said you wanted to go on your Psychic journey-- which I know from human terms means going on a mystical trip using drugs to try and.. tap into.. the universe." Sarcasim hinted in his voice. "Go ahead, Silverbolt," Hot Spot says. "Thanks dude" Groove nods, taking the tape and studying it. But the moment his guard is down, the tape transforms into a little cassettebot, stabs him in the eye with a stilleto and runs off. Groove falls to his knees clutching his face. "EJEEEEEEEEEEEECT!" he screams, shaking a fist into the air Powerglide practically kicks down the door to the Repair Bay, 'jazz hands'-ing his way in. "SUP GUYS!?" The first this he does is run over and slap Silverbolt on the back, "You were closest." "Oh. Maybe I accidentally stuffed Eject into subspace," Hot Spot sighs. "It's been about forty cycles since I've recharged, I guess a slip-up was bound to happen." Silverbolt peers over to Groove, then looks back to Hot Spot. "it does seem Groove has a problem. Much like Fireflight in plane mode and going at mach 2......if you get my drift." "That's preposterous," Hot Spot says. "There's no way a motorcycle could reach Mach 2." Silverbolt just....stares in disbelief and then runs his hand over his face plate. "Hot Spot. Have you ever gone 60 miles an hour on a road?" Groove staggers to his feet and over to a medical cabinet, one hand over his damaged optic. "Hey, hey, don't mind me, I'll just fix myself up, its all good..." Peacekeeper clears her vocalizer and strides after Groove, clamping a hand down on his shoulder. "You... will do no such thing," she states coolly. Powerglide reaches over and grabs some obscure tool off a table, "Don't worry, man! I totally have medical experience!" He chucks the object across the room at Groove, only to have it bounce off of him, "Better yet?" Silverbolt shakes his head quietly as Hot Spot works. "HAVE YOU EVER WATCHED THE COUNTRYSIDE WHILE YOU WERE DRIVING SIXTY? NOT FAR AWAY, BUT CLOSE UP?" Hot Spot holds a finger up to Silverbolt. "One second." Unfolding into his amazing repair station mode, skinny mechanical arms grab hold of Groove and start brutally fixing him as mercilessly as possible. It is like watching a torture film. That is why Hot Spot was kicked out of the Autobot Medical Corps. "SO ANYWAY," Hot Spot calls over the whine of the drills, "I'VE GONE SIXTY, YES. WHY?" First Aid glances over to Groove, then as Peacekeeper makes her presence at last know. He rubs the back of his neck, slumps slightly, rumbles and just leans against the wall. Choas-- total choas.. "...Once you all get this settled, contact me.. I'll be in the loungue." He then heads for the lounge. He fixxed Groove to note, so how Groove reinjured himself was beyond him-- then again, how he snuck by was also unknown, but whatever... "NYaaaaah!" cries Groove, as Powerglide throws the tool at him, that /impales him through the chest/. The small Autobot sinks to his knees again, looking over at Hot Spot. "Hot Spot... uuung... the seventh Protectobot it... nnn.." He clatters to the floor, unconscious Powerglide blinks, "Oh, whoops." Peacekeeper looks around and growls, rubbing her visor. One does not even want to know how much (or little) recharge she'd gotten, or how bad of a mood she's starting to get into. She makes sure that the medicine cabinet is secure--and locked to /only/ medics--then turns and walks towards Powerglide while Hot Spot deals with Groove. As Groove dies or whatever, Hot Spot transforms back to robot mode and sighs, hoisting Groove's body over his shoulder. "I'll fix him later," he grunts. "But no, Silverbolt, typically I don't watch the countryside while I'm driving. I'm kind of a big truck and I don't want to cause an accident. Plus, I'm generally too focused on the destination to pay much mind to the scenery, which I admit is one of my sins." Groove's body is jerked up and down by the repair bay, and he flickers back to life, screaming as brushes scrub his wounds clean, while flourite disinfects, and needles fill in all the dents with a paste-like substance Powerglide clearly sees that Peacekeeper is out for blood. "Oh, shucks, look at the time!" he motions to his wrist, which lacks any sort of watch, and starts to back away. Groove is hoisted onto Hot Spot's shoulder weakly, lifting his head as he hears Powerglide try to get away "NnnNNo!" he cries, one hand grabbing at a nearby plate of fairy cakes and throwing one at the minibot's head. "Sssstop Thrust!" Powerglide evades your Cupcake attack. Peacekeeper huffs. "That's what I thought," she states coolly, pausing well out of reach of the Minibot. "Do not touch the medical equiptment in here again, and especially not anything that has the potential to /harm/ someone if toyed with." She moves out of the line of fire. "Am I clear, Powerglide?" Silverbolt nods. "what I'm trying to get at, Hot Spot....ya really should be listening to First Aid. Groove has a bit of an addiction here." Groove lifts his head again from Hot Spot's shoulder. "Yeah Silverbolt, I have an addition - an addition to JUSTICE!" Powerglide gives a thumbs-up to Peacekeeper, "Y-yeah! I comprende, doc! Couldn't be any clearer, heheheh!" He catches sight of Grooves deadly weapon, "AIRBORNE PASTRIES, MY ONLY WEAKNESS!" Throwing himself backwards, Powerglide does a backflip out of the way with such beauty, it would make you cry. Hot Spot shakes Groove a bit. "I wish I could just take First Aid at his word, Silverbolt. But lately he's been having problems himself. His sacred oath of pacifism seems to be slipping, and he's growing more and more cranky and irritable. I think he might be coming down with the same brain disease Perceptor has." Hot Spot stops, and considers. "Maybe Groove has it too." "Need to... crush... tanks" Groove mutters. "WHO WANTS SOME BABY?" "I'd say that confirms it," Hot Spot sighs, resignedly. "I wonder if Swindle still runs a cut-rate brain surgery outfit. The Protectobot budget is pretty low. We lost out on some important grants from the Autobot Finance Board." Silverbolt smiles to Groove. "addiction to Justice huh? That's good." he then looks to Peacekeeper. "Peacekeeper, after you've rested, can you take a look at First Aid?" He says this with a wink. "And Groove? If you have such an addiction to Justice, then you can start with patrols and helping Hot Spot out as well." he then chuckles. "And...Peacekeeper? Groove isn't to be allowed into the medbays unless he's been damaged, or you're there to take a look at him. Sound good?" Groove is starting to sweat energon as he lies sprawled out. "Ooooh what a lovely fire engine you are" he mutters, talking to Hot Spot's back. "I think I will take you home to my mother, Omega Spreem..." Peacekeeper looks at Hot Spot. "I don't think First Aid is 'coming down' with anything, Hot Spot," she states plainly. "I think First Aid has a point about Groove, at the very least. I certainly would rather trust him over Groove's clear instability here," she nods to the Protectobot slung over the team-leader's shoulder. "As for First Aid's oaths, they're not anything any different than the oaths that every medic has to take when they are designated as a true medic." She shrugs slightly and nods to Silverbolt. "Agreed on all counts, Silverbolt." "I'm not talking about the Cyber-Hippocratic Oath," Hot Spot mumbles. "I... oh, never mind. I'm going to go get Groove some brain surgery. I just hope they're open on a Sunday. Come along, Groove." "I like Sundays, they taste delicious" Groove mutters, oil still dripping from his optic where he was stabbed. "I want a triple please sir" Powerglide says, "Personally, I think Groove is fine the way he is. We need more crazies around here." Peacekeeper frowns faintly. If Hot Spot believes that First Aid's pacifism is not at least connected to his Hippocratic Oath, or even understands how both the pacifism and the oaths mean the same thing to the doctor, then the team-leader hasn't even spoken to 'Aid on the matter as of late. She glances at Powerglide. "Not in this med-bay, there doesn't," she states calmly. Silverbolt shakes his head. "I don't think First Aid hit Groove, Hot Spot." Powerglide places one hand on his hip and uses the other to emphasize his words, "Oh, psshaw~! We all know that the Med-Bay is THE place to be as of late. Am I right?" He turns to Silverbolt, "Right? Of course I'm right." True to form, Hot Spot recognizes First Aid's pacifism as being far more pervasive and far-reaching than the Hippocratic Oath, and typically does not involve punching people under any circumstances. Which has him worried, because, you know, he's team-leader and he actually knows what his team members are supposed to act like. Despite all the metaposing being thrown around, though, Hot Spot exits, accidentally slamming Groove's head into the door frame as he goes. "Oh, whoops," he says. "Well, maybe that just cut the cost of a good brain surgery in half, huh, champ?" Peacekeeper raises an optic-ridge at the red Minibot. "Is that soooo? I was not aware of such a thing, Powerglide," she responds. "Odd how that happens whenever I'm not here, isn't it?" "Buh?" mutters Groove as his head is slammed by the doorframe, twisting it into an obscene angle. Ironically this actually improves his IQ points by a slight amount, but slight enough that he scores enough points in next years "Who Wants To Be A Cybertronic Billionaire" to win a delightful holiday for two to Fiji He takes Blades :( First Aid comes back in once the insanity is over, and does one of those I want to 'scream' motions but doesn't, he just tenses up, stands there for a moment, kicks over a chair and plops down in it, kicking up his feet on a medical-table and just stares... "..problem huh.." Oh yes, he heard every word from the lounge. "..nice to know.." Peacekeeper snorts and shakes her helm when Powerglide doesn't reply and instead beats a hasty retreat. She glances over at First Aid when he re-enters and sighs, walking over to him. "He's wrong, 'Aid. I don't care what he says or thinks, he's very wrong," she replies quietly. First Aid sighs and his visor shuts down to black as he leads his head fall back, trying to relax a little-- well, what little he can. So tensed up from all this, "..why am I the only one who sees it in this team-- and yet, because I am the only one, I am the one who is silenced." Silverbolt Shakes his head. "it's part of being the team leader. Unfortunately, you've also gotta rely on your own sense of judgment too. But then, there's a doctor's judgment, and there's the soldier's judgment. And I can't speak for the doctors." Peacekeeper rests one hand on 'Aid's shoulder. "Maybe within your team, but outside of it, you're not the only one." She snorts faintly. "I haven't seen Hot Spot around lately, certainly not when we've needed him, so I don't see how he could have any knowledge about anything about this. Unless he thinks that he's the be-all, end-all knowledge-bank for what the Protectobots are supposed to be." She rumbles softly as she glances at Silverbolt and nods a bit. "Still, team-leader's judgement does not replace team-leader's understanding." First Aid just remains silent for a moment, going over all this in his head, till he speaks up once more, "..Peacekeeper.." He sat up straight, resting his arms on his knees, leaning over a little as his visor flickers back on. "This is why I don't speak out-- I don't stand up.. I stay in the back ground-- because every time I do speak out, this is the result." He shakes his head. "Groove, would have taken several of those items and walked out-- I striked out because it was the only way I knew at that time to knock some since into him. I hoped by opening the door, he wouldn't.. just maybe.." The Doctor goes silent again, his body tensing up, nearly shaking slightly as he leaned over more. Nearly like a human would if they were trying to hold back tears. "...primus..give me relief..." Silverbolt says, "There's the biggest problem, Peacekeeper. you're expected to maintain order of your team. And the common question is, is the good of the one worth more than the good of the team? A team leader has to ask himself that all the time.....and any lapse of judgment will screw up the team. In your case First Aid, you're the voice of reason, but you're in the minority. And....it doesn't help with a know-it-all."" Peacekeeper narrows her optics noticeably as she moves slightly and kneels in front of First Aid, one hand still on his shoulder. "Perhaps... but it doesn't make it right, Silverbolt. You need to care for your team as individuals as much as the whole--for if one is in discord, there will be issues with the whole team, never mind when you combine. But, I'm not a part of a gestalt-team, so I wouldn't know anything about that." She pauses as she looks at First Aid for a while. "However... even though you know of a team-leader's judgement... this is where a medic's judgement comes into play--and that is /my/ forte." She rests her other hand on First Aid's other shoulder as well and sighs softly. "'Aid... you made the right choice. Even if the other Protectobots don't understand it, you made the right choice. You would've gotten in trouble with me had you let Groove take those items, at the very least, and I know you would've felt guilty even if I'd never found out about it. Now calm down... before you overstress yourself and send yourself into another loop. Please, calm down." First Aid heard Silverbolt and he heard Peacekeeper, he spoke gently before Peacekeepr came to full level with him, very softly, "..sadly the voice of reason isn't a fighter...and is ignored by the far larger force..." Meaning that though he may try to speak louder to get heard, the others were far much more 'bigger' then he was when it came to top-dogs and Hot Spot was the king of them. First Aid then looked to Peacekeeper, "..I know i did.. I also know what could have happened if I allowed him... I was tempted too-- just so he shut up and go away, but.. that wouldn't be me, now would it?" He shook his head gently, "I sometimes wish I was never part of this-- psyco-ward of Protectobots.." Weather he ment that or not was hard to say, though could be added to just his emotional stress loads he was under and yea-- trying to not go into a loop from being over-worked and his cpu being over-clocked. Silverbolt sighs and places a hand on First Aid's shoulder. "We're here for you First Aid. As a matter of fact, I think I can get you someone to talk to about your plight.....someone that could possibly sympathize." he says before tapping his helmet. Peacekeeper nods faintly in understanding. "You may not be able to get through to them, but that doesn't mean you're alone and ignored entirely. You've still got mechs and femmes out here who aren't Protectobots but can understand at least a little bit." She moves one hand to the back of his neck and begins sending a very minor EMP pulse into his system through her hand, trying to force his systems to relax even slightly so he could calm down and let his CPU stop overclocking as it is. First Aid nodded and relaxed, even as Peacekeeper helps him along. "I know you two are-- and I know Andi is, and several others.. just, when its your own team.." He drops it in silence as he allows himself to lean back a little, not moving to much though. "..and everyone wonders why Defensor is hardly seen." After all, as Silverbolt may know as the leader, if even one of the team-mates was not in compliance with the whole group, a Gesault was has good as dead.